If we were a Movie
by Sekaya93
Summary: Karoke has more than one meaning.... Fluff... NaruSasu or SasuNaru which ever your prefrecne...


If we were a Movie...

I don't own Naruto or the song(s) in this story. God bless that weird kid in the front row for creating the Yaoi SasuXNaru!!

Now on with the Show!!

* * *

_"The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the Honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess..." _Kiba sang at the top of his voice in to the mic on the stage while Chouji sang on the other. Tonight was Karaoke night at the newly renovated Ichiraku Cafe to celebrate it's opening night.

Kiba swung his hips and danced along with the music as Chouji started to head bang on his unsung parts.

_ And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then...  
High School Never Ends!!" _Chouji finished the song with Kiba break-dancing on the stage. Then Kiba stood up and took his shirt off and flung it into the crowd at they walked off stage. The manager came up to the mic as the crowd went nuts for them

"Awesome job guys! You might want to try for a record deal..." He said...

* * *

Naruto walked in and tried to sift through the crowd to get to the counter when the manager asked for another volunteer. Naruto stopped. He thought about it _'Hmph why not throw caution to the wind eh?' _Naruto thought to him self.

"I'll do it!!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto jumped up on stage and grabbed the mic.

"What song would you like to sing? I'll tell the DJ?" Naruto really hadn't thought about what song...

"Ummm..." Naruto thought.

_CREEK... SLAM..._

Naruto heard the door close to Ichiraku. Naruto looked up at the distraction to his thoughts.

...

There he was...Sasuke Uchiha... otherwise known as "The Heart-Throb of the Leaf Village". Naruto had started to develop a little crush on him ages ago. But the more time went on, the more he noticed, and the more he noticed, the deeper he fell... in love that is. Those gorgeous deep midnight blue eyes, the jet black hair, those long skinny yet muscular sexy legs, the way his new skin tight black Uchiha shirt was snug tight against his flat hott washboard abs...he was getting a hard on just watching him walk across the room!

"Oi NARUTO" The manager whispered fiercly as the crowd started to protest the hesitation in the show. Naruto snapping out of his fantasy he whispered a song into his ear.

"Huh? Naruto thats-" he started to say but Naruto gave him his death glare indicating that he was serious. Naruto would finally tell Sasuke how he felt in the best way he knew how.

The music started and that got Sasuke's attention to Naruto's approval. Sasuke looked at him funny but Naruto pretended not to notice him as his part started...

_"Uh oh! There you go again, Talkin cinematic...:" _Naruto sang into the mic he looked out to Sasuke and turned his body toward him.

_"Yeah you Your charming You got everybody starstruck  
I know, how you always seem to go,  
For the obivous,  
Instead of me  
You get a ticket and you'll see..." _Naruto started to pick it up alittle since Sasuke was actually paying attention. Naruto took the mic out of its holder and swayed his hips to the music. The crowd started clapping in time with the music.

_"If we were a movie, You'd be the right guy..."_ Naruto pointed out into the crowd, eyes still locked with Sasuke's.

_ "And I'd be the best friend , That you'll fall in love with..." _Naruto put a hand on his own chest as he sang this. He crossed the stage, strutting and moving his arm dramatically to the music. Staring at Sasuke still.

_"In the end, We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset, Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song...Yeah..." _Naruto tapped his foot on the stage. Sasuke still had his emotionless face. Naruto got a determined face. As the music started again.

_ Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her..." _Naruto gestured over to Sakura and back to locking eyes with Sasuke after Sasuke looked over at her and back.

Naruto plugged his ears and sang_, "La, La  
I'll be actin' through my tears" _Naruto covered his eyes with his arm, and when he pulled it off he was actually tearing up alittle. He started full flegded dancing, thrusting his hips forward and back, side to side, using arm and hand gestures.

_"Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in..." _ Naruto started to sing the chorus again as he saw Sasuke start to blush and try and look away but having to look back again. Then Naruto got real serious.

_"Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together, it's for real, now playin'..." _Naruto put his whole heart into this verse. He closed his eyes and fell down to one knee, and sang up to the ceiling. Then he looked down and into Sasuke's eyes tears streaming from his face.

_"Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind..." _Sasuke eyes widened. He blushed at the lyrics and stared starstruck (lol no pun intended).Naruto tipped his head to the side as if begging Sasuke for something and closed his eyes._"hg _

_"I see it  
Could be amazing!!"_ Naruto screamed and clenched his chest. The crowd went nuts. Naruto started breathing hard until his part when he heard two voices singing. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke looking up at him lovingly singing along with the chorus. Sasuke got up on stage and took the other mic out and sang the last few chorus repeats with him...

_ If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song..._

They danced together hand in hand. Hips swaying and trusting to the music and when the song started to fade. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arm. He put his arm around Naruto's waist. They stared into each others eyes and the music came to a fading close. The crowd went WILD!!

"But how!? I thought you hated me?" Sasuke just stared at Naruto lovingly.

"I could say the same thing, Dobe..."

kiss...Kiss..._Kiss_..._KISS_...**_KISS _**The crowd started chanting. They looked out to the crowd. Naruto looked away and blushed. Sasuke just chuckled put his other hand on the back of Naruto's head and pulled his lips in to claim his mouth. Naruto made a noise of surprise but it was bearly heard over the crowd cheering so loud. Even Sakura and Hinata were cheering! The pulled apart and said to each other as if they were singing together...

"I love you"

* * *

Awwwwwww how cute my cute little fluff story has come to a close and im sorry about my other story Mind Reader I need some ideas so if you could comment and give me so I would appreaciate it and I will give you full credit for the idea and in return will wirte you a suggested story as payment if it's a good idea...

So help me out guys PLEASE!! Comment PLEASE!!

Sekaya93


End file.
